I'm Fine!
by MilleniumHeart323
Summary: Anakin doesn't feel well and just wants to sleep but Ahsoka won't leave him alone. sick!fic. Final chapter is up! R
1. Chapter 1

Anakin rested his buzzing head against the cool metal wall of the inside of his ship. He had developed an increasing headache ever since this morning. The two painkillers he had taken seemed to have worn off hours ago as his head pounded in a painfully steady rhythm. He didn't dare sneak off to his quarters to grab more painkillers, worried he would be caught, as he did not want anyone to be aware of his condition. Not to mention Ahsoka had been following him all day. He was only able to sneak away for a few minutes before she found him.

Anakin hated being sick, or admitting weakness. Even as a padawan he would deny or hide any symptoms until he got better or worse enough that Obi-Wan would force him to visit the healers wing. The fact was, admitting to weakness, just wasn't in his nature. Which is why he didn't want Ahsoka, or anyone for that matter, to know that he felt as though he had just fought Count Dooku, Ventress, and General Grievous all at the same time.

Somehow he had managed to slip away from Ahsoka and escape to his ship on the hanger deck. Fifteen minutes had passed already. The last two times he had tried to hide, Ahsoka had found him within ten minutes, badgering him about missions or paperwork. After another five minutes passed, it occurred to him that perhaps he had really lost Ahsoka this time and could finally rest in peace. Or so he thought until...

"MASTER!" Shouted Ahsoka, as she entered the ship "I've been looking everywhere for you! Master Windu wishes to go over some battle strategies with you for an upcoming invasion...and..why are you sitting on the floor?" She asked as she realized Anakin was slouched on the floor leaning against the wall.  
"Oh, I was just...um..I tripped." He finished lamely,a little embarrassed that he couldn't think up a better excuse. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing him but she didn't question further. Anakin quickly got up from the floor, but deeply regretted it as the room started to spin and his vision doubled. He started to sway and Ahsoka immediately rushed forward grabbing his arm to steady him.

"Are you alright Master?" she asked when he recovered, hesitantly letting go of his arm.

"I'm fine Snips. Just got a little light headed, that's all. Come on, Master Windu must be waiting for us." he said as he started to head out of the ship.

"umm..alright." Ahsoka muttered as she followed beside him. '_I wonder if he really is okay, he does look quite paler than normal_' she thought as she glanced up at him. '_but he did say he was fine, and he would surely go to the healers wing if he wasn't feeling well...wouldn't he?_' Ahsoka sighed and decided just to let it go, not sure whether Anakin was lying to her or not.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like an eternity to Anakin, Ahsoka and him arrived at the conference room. Anakin, uncharacteristically out of breathe, took a quick moment to compose himself before the pair entered the room.

"How nice of you to finally join us, general Skywalker" spoke Master Windu, in a tone that seemed to reprimand and question as to why Anakin was late. Not answering the unspoken question, Anakin just took a seat at the round table that was placed at the center of the room, next to Obi-Wan. "Well now that we are all here-" he paused briefly to glance at all the Jedi sitting at the table, Anakin (who looked like he would fall asleep any moment), Ahsoka (looking of into space, daydreaming perhaps), Obi-Wan (looking curiously at Anakin), And Masters Luminara and Kit Fitso- who seemed to be the only ones actually paying attention. He started again "Now that we are all here, it seems the separatist have taken control of another planet in the outer..."

Anakins thoughts and worsening headache seemed to drown out Master Windus words. The more he tried to focus on the hologram that Master Windu was displaying, the more blurry it became. He lazily rubbed a hand over his face, feeling extremely exhausted and shivered slightly. The temperature of the room felt as though it had suddenly dropped 20 degrees and Anakin fought to suppress another shiver. 'When did it become so cold in here?' he thought as he rapped his arms around himself, but in a casual manner so it looked like he was only crossing his arms. Obi-Wan shot him a suspicious glance and he immediately sat up a little straighter in his chair. 'How much longer must this meeting last?!' he inwardly groaned, wanting nothing more than to lie in bed.

Finally, to Anakin's relief, the meeting ended. Ready to get the heck out of there, he stood up and began to walk out with Ahoska, But only to be stopped halfway by his former master. "Do you mind if I spoke to you for a moment Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan in his usually polite voice.

"Sure. Why don't you wait outside Ahsoka. I'll be there in a minute." said Anakin. Ahsoka grudgingly obeyed. "What did you want to talk about?" he spoke a little impatiently. "Are you feeling alright?" Obi-Wan's face showed honest concern. Any color left in Anakin's face instantly drained.

"I'm fine." He replied, a little too quickly and Obi-Wan just sighed, obviously not falling for the lie. He brought up a hand to check Anakin's forehead, but the act was interrupted as Anakin's eyes widened with....was that fear? He went to take a step backward to evade the hand, but ended up tripping over his own feet, ending up on the floor.

"Are you okay!" asked the concerned Obi-Wan as he held out an arm to help Anakin up. Anakin ignored it as he got up on his own, his cheeks red, but Obi-Wan wasn't sure if this was because of embarrassment or because of the likely fever Anakin had.

"I already told you! I'm fine!" he snapped, irritated. "Ahsoka is waiting for me, I will talk to you later." He said as he walked away.

"What did Obi-Wan want?" asked Ahsoka innocently when Anakin joined up with her again. "He..was just wondering how your training was going. I told him you were doing great." He lied. Ahsoka grinned from ear to ear from hearing such, the smile grew when she remembered something...

"Master, you said we could practice some lightsaber sparring today. " she said, growing more excited.

'Oh Force! She's right, I did promise her that a few days ago.' Anakin thought, slightly panicking. But then thought up a solution.

"uh, Sorry snips, we'll have to do that another day. Today we will be meditating."

"What?! Why?!" asked Ahsoka, the grin completely vanished from her face.

"...I broke my lightsaber." He applauded himself at how true that statement usually was, and there was no way that Ahsoka would not believe him.

"....Fine, but as soon as you build a new one, we're going to have a sparring match!" she said, glaring at him.

Meditating. Finally something relaxing, that took absolutely no energy to do. Anakin smiled, despite how terrible he felt. 'For one' he thought 'I think I'll actually enjoy meditating'

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON

KEEP REVIEWING!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally arrived back at their room Anakin plopped down heavily on a large pillow on the ground and closed his eyes, feigning meditation. Ahsoka on the other hand, wasted no time in running to the kitchen pantry.

"What are you doing Ahsoka? You're supposed to be meditating." he asked, trying to make his voice serious but instead it came out a little hoarse.

"I'm starving!" she cried as she continued to shift through the pantry "I haven't eaten since this morning, can't I have a snack before we begin to mediate for hours on end?" she turned to her master daring him to answer, a bag of chips in hand. Anakin just sighed in response. "Want some?" Ahsoka asked offering him the bag. Anakin's stomach churned violently at the thought of food, he turned his nose away from the gut wrenching chips and muttered a small

"No thanks."

Ahsoka just shrugged her shoulders and continued to finish off the bag. A few minutes later when she finished she joined Anakin on the floor and began to clear her mind.

Several hours later Ahsoka was growing restless. Never before had Anakin had them meditate this long, she knew for a fact from Obi-Wan that Anakin particularly didn't enjoy meditating, so why hadn't he let them stop yet? She squinted open one eye hesitantly to peer at her master. He seemed unnaturally still and his breathing was slow and deep along with a peaceful look upon his face. If Ahsoka didn't know any better, she'd think he was...asleep? Now that she thought about it, she never had seen her master so relaxed while they were meditating, but...would he really fall asleep?

"Master..." she asked slowly. When he didn't answer she reached forward to tap him on the shoulder, but pulled her hand back abruptly when it got close enough to feel the heat practically radiating off of Anakin. She looked a little closer at her master's face and noticed a thin layer of sweat had emerged, causing her concern to grow. She reached out again with her hand, in an attempt to wake him, but the second her fingers came in contact with his shoulder his eyes snapped open. Instantly jumping to his feet, Anakin was on high alert. His eyes darted back and forth searching for any possible threat. Seeing he was safely in his room with Ahsoka his breathing, previously quick and panicked, evened out. "Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked when he had calmed down from his mini panic attack.

"Fine. You just...startled me" he said. Choosing his last words carefully.

"You didn't....fall asleep, did you?" Smugness and curiosity laced within her question

"No, of course not!" replying so quickly that Ahsoka just chuckled in response. "I was just in very deep meditation".

"Yeah right Skyguy." Then remembering her previous concern, "Do y-"

"-It's pretty late you should get to bed." he interrupted before she could finish. Ahsoka crossed her arms and glared at him, 'obviously he doesn't want to talk to me' she thought grumpily as she huffed her way to her room.

Anakin let out the heavy breathe he had been holding when he heard the door to Ahsoka's room shut close. He'd gotten pretty lucky when Ahsoka obeyed him when she was sent off to bed, he had expected her to put up a little more of a fight and question him further. Letting his shoulders droop, he began to head to his own room. Halfway to his room, his head started to spin dangerously, he stopped and leaned against the wall for support. When he was able to walk again without the consequence of passing out, he started again, while reaching out with his hand against the wall to keep him steady. His vision started to double as it danced with black dots. He was just barely able to enter his room and close the door when everything went black.

TO BE CONTINUED

*******************************************************************************************************************

Well sorry it took so long to update.

Please Review =)


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka sat down heavily on her bed, a little put out by being sent to her room, it's not like she was a little kid anymore! she thought angrily as she laid down on her back,putting her hands behind her head. Anakin had obviously fallen asleep while they had been meditating and there was no doubt that he wasn't feeling well, but then why not admit it, did he not trust her or something?! Honestly, he could just be so stubborn sometimes! Ahsoka let out a sigh and rolled onto her side, staring blankly at the wall while her mind continued to contemplate the actions of her master.

A dull thud broke her from her thoughts as she sat up quickly. Too stressed and eager to fall asleep she got up from her bed, and grabbed her lightsaber, curious as to the origin of the noise. Her lightsaber really was not necessary as she did not sense anything dangerous and it was probably just a knocked over chair, but it have her a sense of safety and security while it hung to her belt . Crossing the room in a matter of seconds, she slipped out the door, and found herself in the living room. Darkness engulfed the room, masking anything that was once visible. Giving her eyes a moment to adjust to the dark, she peered around the room. The few chairs and couch that occupied there room seemed intact, no evidence of having been disturbed. She stood puzzled for a second, what else could it have possible been, if not a chair? Perhaps Anakin had knocked over one of the many gadgets that he held in his room. It's not like it wasn't likely, there was so many parts in his room that he could probably build a mini clone army if he chose to . Making her way to his room she used the wall to guide her. She paused outside his room, the lights were off, and no noise was coming from inside. Finally pushing through his door she stepped through. The room seemed even darker than the living room and she could not see a thing. Cautiously making her way to the bed around the many wires and metal parts, she was about halfway there when her foot came into contact with a large bundle on the floor causing her to trip. Letting out a strangled cry, she brought up her hands in an attempt to shield herself from whatever she was about to fall on. only to be surprised to find it a lot squishier and softer than any droid parts she had expected.

"uuuuuggggg" moaned the bundle making Ahsoka just to her feet. 'wait a second...' she thought

"...master?" she asked unsure. When there was no response she took a step forward and timidly poked the bundle; pulling her hand back promptly when another moan was emitted. yeah, definitely her master . Having her suspicions confirmed she kneeled down next Anakin and rolled him onto his back, revealing the sweaty and pale face of her master. Pushing away the wet hair away from his face, she pressed the back of her hand against his forehead, not surprised to find him burning up from fever. Glazed blue eyes began to flutter open and stared unfocused up to Ahsoka.

"Ah...Ahsoka? he asked, pain laced through his voice.

"Hey Skyguy" she said quietly, "how about we move you to your bed?"

"nuh uh." he tried shaking his head but winced from the movement. "Don't wanna move, floor feels nice"

"That HAS to be the fever talking, no way is this floor in the least bit comfortable. If you sleep on it, you'll just feel worse in the morning."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Oh come on, I am not about to just let you sleep on the floor." standing up she grabbed one of his arms and hoisted him off the floor rapping her other arm around his waist to keep him balanced.

"...bad idea..." Anakin whispered and instantly started throwing up. Ahsoka grimaced at the sight and turned her head away, waiting for him to finish.

"That's sure going to be fun to clean up." she said sarcastically when Anakin had successfully emptied the contents of his stomach. She received a smirk in response as she continued to lead him back to his bed. Pulling the covers up to his waist, she ran out of the room and returned with a handful of items. Pulling out the thermometer first, she handed it out to Anakin. Understanding the unspoken command he grudgingly took it and stuck the thermometer in his mouth.

"mue mon han moo mah mith, mein thimm" Anakin said, attempting to speak with the thermometer still in his mouth

"hey! no talking". Acting as though he didn't hear what she had just said he took the thermometer out of his mouth and continued to speak.

"I said, you don't have to do this, I'm fine."

"What!? If your so sure, then how about I go fetch Obi-Wan and we can have HIM decide whether your FINE or not." Anakin, defeated, put the thermometer back into his mouth and continued to stare down at his covers. 'well that certainly shut him up' Ahsoka thought with an inward smile. The thermometer beeped and Ahsoka took it in her hand to see the results. 102 degrees, yup, definitely a fever.

"well, what do you know? It seems that even the chosen one can get sick. What would Count Dooku say if he were to find out?" she said smiling, clearly mocking him.

"Oh shut up Snips." rolling onto his side. Ahsoka just laughed and pulled up a stool to sit on. Not five minutes later did his breathing slow to calm deep breathes indicating he was asleep. Jumping off the stool she grabbed a bucket and some rags, eager to clean up the mess Anakin had made earlier, and the smell it was making.

4 rolls of paper towel and 2 cans of air freshener later, Ahsoka had completed in making sure there was not a trace left of the vomit. Sitting back upon the stool she grabbed a cold compress and laid it on her masters forehead. Managing to check his temperature one more she found that although it was still high it had at least gone down half a degree. Resting her head in her hands she let her eyelids droop and exhaustion run through her. Before she knew it, sleep had overtaken her.

'knock knock'. Ahsoka was awaken from her sleep by the loud knocks, causing her to fall off the stool she had managed to fall asleep on last night. Glancing to the bed and seeing that Anakin was still asleep she raced to see who knocking.

"Hello Ahsoka"

"Master Obi-wan"

"You wouldn't happen to know where Anakin is would you?" he asked as he took a step forward in an attempt to enter through the doorway, on to have Ahsoka take a quick side step blocking his entrance. He frowned slightly

"Nope, not here"

"Are you sure? I've look just about everyone for him." He said, taking another step, attempting to enter once more, but Ahsoka just did another side step to block him. His frown only deepened.

"yeah, I'm sure. He just left about 5 minutes ago, I think he was going to go talk to Rex" she lied.

"Well I could just wait here for him."

"NO!" she shouted loudly making Obi-Wan raise an eyebrow, she mentally scolded herself before speaking again. "What I mean to say, is that he said he would be gone for hours, you'd have better luck finding him if you just try and go find Rex."

"Perhaps..." he said uncertain. "Just tell Anakin if you see him that I am looking for him."

"Of course Master" she called after him when he starting walking away. Going back inside and plopping down on the couch she let out a breathe. That had certainly been a close call, Obi-Wan had definitely not been happy that Ahsoka would not let him enter, she thought laughing. A small cough coming from Anakins room interrupted her thoughts. Picking herself up from the couch she walked back towards her masters room, eager to check up on him.

Sorry I took so long to update. Please Review!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, here you go, the final chapter to this story. Sorry it took so long to upload.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Ahsoka stood in the doorway looking down on her master, despite the sick aura he held around him she couldn't help at laugh at the unruly mess that used to be hair as it stuck up in several different directions. Having given away her presence by the small and almost unnoticeable laugh, Anakin looked up suddenly to give her a somewhat confused look.

"what are you laughing at?"

"oh nothinggg" she said, a wide smile spreading itself onto her face.

"who was at the door?" he asked finally choosing to sit up.

"Master Kenobi. Seems he's been searching for you for quite some time". If it was possible for Anakin to become any more paler than he already was, Ahsoka believed she just achieved the impossible with that one simple sentence.

"What did you tell him?!" he asked slightly panicked, sitting up a little straighter.

"relax relax " Ahsoka said quickly, "He just asked where you were and I told him you were somewhere talking with Rex."  
Anakin visibly relaxed, letting out a deep sigh, now he wouldn't need to worry about Obi Wan forcing him to visit the healers wing. Just as he was starting to relax, another thought occurred to him- no doubt Ahsoka had managed to evade Obi Wan the first time, but as soon as he realized that what Ahsoka had told him was a lie he would be right back here trying to find him.

"He'll be back later as soon as he finds Rex you know." Anakin said glancing down at the covers already thinking of the consequences he would have to suffer when obi-wan discovered their secret.

"I'll worry about that later, it'll probably be a while before he even figures it out anyways, and when he does I'll just send him off on another goose chase." she said absentmindedly, waving off his concerns. "hopefully we wont' have to keep this up for long, here open" Ahsoka had somehow obtained the thermometer and was handing it out to Anakin.

"Come on Ahsoka, that's not necessary. In fact, I'm feeling better already." that was a lie, and he knew it. His throat was still sore and continued to hurt with every word he spoke, and even though his headache had lessened it still pounded at an annoyingly painful level. But he just couldn't stand laying here in his bed feeling sick and weak, and being cared for by Ahsoka made him feel as though he was the padawan instead of the other way around.

"oh yeah?" she questioned, crossing her arms in front of her. "well then surely you should have no worries of a task as simple as taking your temperature, or perhaps i could just go and retrieve master obi-wan... " she challenged, the tone in her voice told him there would be no arguing with her on this matter.

Anakin let out an exasperated sigh "ug! just give me that." reaching out to snatch the thermometer from her hand and shoving it underneath his tongue. Ahsoka just smiled in response. When it beeped he took the thermometer out from his mouth and handed it back to Ahsoka, trying to glance at the displayed number that Ahsoka was observing.

"Well you still have a fever, although it's low so nothing to worry about right now. Are you hungry at all? you should have something, keep up your strength and all."

"eh, no thanks, maybe a little later. I think I'll just sleep some more."

"Kay fine. Call if you need anything" she said as she walked out of the room, in truth she was exhausted after having to care for Anakin practically all night and now all she wanted to do was sleep. She strolled into the living room and plopped down on the couch, falling into blissful sleep not moments after her head hit the pillow.

A few hours later Ahsoka was woken by the sound of harsh coughs. She ran to her masters room to see him in the midst of a coughing fit, hunched over with a hand to his chest struggling to catch his breath between each severe cough. She slipped out of the room and was back seconds later with a glass of water, handing it out to her master, who shakily took it, still trying to breathe. Even after guzzling it down , the coughs, although now somewhat less harsh, still had not yet ceased. Running out of the room once more, Ahsoka appeared with a little red bottle and a small cap that seemed to be filled with the red syrup. Anakin frantically reached out and grabbed the offered cap, quickly drinking the liquid. The coughs instantly stopped, and were replaced with the sound of Anakin choking and sputtering.

"That stuff is disgusting!" he announced "How could you feed me something so bad that was obviously only made to torture!" he began to rub his tongue against his sleeve, trying to get rid of the terrible after taste that had settled in his mouth.

"Well it worked didn't it? you stopped coughing."

"and now i have an incurable after taste that rivals that of the Sand Gizzars Obi-wan made for us last month. What is that stuff?!"

"its called...NyQuil" she said as she checked the bottle "and come on, it can't be worse than suffocating to death out of lack of oxygen from coughing"

"i don't know, it hardly seems worth it." he mumbled with a frown.

"whatever" she laughed "come on, you need to eat something" she said as she grabbed on of his arms and started to pull him out of bed. Keeping hold of his hand she guided them both out of his room and into the kitchen where she sat him down at one of the chairs next to their table. "lets see.... soup is good for when your sick, right?" she asked, even though she wasn't really looking for an answer. Grabbing a few cans of chicken noodle from a shelf she poured them into a pot and after a few minutes she placed steaming bowls of soup in front of Anakin and herself. Only halfway through his bowl, Anakin placed his spoon down and pushed the soup away from him.

"Kay, I'm done." Ahsoka opened her mouth to protest but Anakin interrupted before she could say anything "you make me eat one more spoon full of this, and i promise you I'll spew all over this table." Ahsoka just raised an eyebrow and went back to eating her own soup as Anakin stood and put his bowl in the sink .  
"I think I'm going to go lay back down."

"Alright" she replied absentmindedly not looking up from her own bowl. Walking back to his room he sprawled down on the bed on his stomach but then quickly turned to his back at the unwanted pressure that was added to his rolling stomach when he lay on his front. 'wasn't that stuff Ahsoka gave me earlier supposed to help?' he thought as his eyes closed, welcoming unconsciousness. Back in the other room Ahsoka had finished her meal and had settled herself onto a pillow in the living room, beginning to meditate.

About 40 minutes later she was pulled out of her meditation by the sound of loud knocking at the door. 'uh oh' she thought, only being able to think of one person who could possible be visiting Anakin and her. Scrambling up from her cross legged position she ran to answer the door and found herself face to face with a not so happy looking Obi-wan.

"Uh, hello master. Is there anything I can help you with" she said smiling nervously.

"Yes i think there is" he said narrowing his eyes "you see, i went and found Rex, but it seemed he hasn't talked to Anakin at all today, and has no idea where he is. You wouldn't know where he may be, would you?" he asked, inclining his head down towards her.

"You know you just missed him! He just left to go to...the..um..bridge!" she said, hoping he would buy her lie. Seeing how his frown deepened and he crossed his arms in front of his chest at this statement, she guessed he hadn't.

"You can't lie to me Ahsoka, i know he's in there. I can sense him from our link." damn, she hadn't expected that, they were doomed! Speechless, she just watched as Obi-wan passed by her, entering their rooms. Obi-wan, seeing that Anakin was not in the main room headed to the next probable place he would find Anakin, his room.  
"Anakin?" he asked as he opened the door standing in the archway with Ahsoka behind him. Even throught he darkness they saw Anakin sit straight up in his bed.

"well HeellloooOOooo master!" Anakin said in a high pitch voice. Jumping from the bed he ran up to his master and before Obi-wan could even blink Anakin had tackled him to the ground with his arms wrapped around his waist.

"What in the name of the force are you doing?" cried Obi-wan slightly in horror as Anakin began to snuggle into his side, even as a child Anakin had never been this touchy feely with his master.

"its a hug master, but ssshhhhh" he said bringing a finger to his mouth in mock secrecy , "don't tell R2D2, he may get jealous. Oh NO, i nearly forgot!" he yelled, jumping up from the ground, releasing Obi-Wan. Running back into his room leaving a very confused pair in the hallway, he reappeared quickly holding a...banana? Looking both ways as if searching for an enemy, Anakin then shoved the banana into the, now standing, hands of Obi-wan. "R2D2 gave this to me a couple days ago, he said it was the secret to defeating Dooku! if we can just tap into the power of this weapon then..." Anakin continued to mumble incoherently to himself .

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Obi-wan hissed to Ahsoka, keeping his eyes focused on the still mumbling Anakin.

"I have no idea, he was fine an hour ago"

"well something must have happened! He's acting like he's on drugs for force sake!"

"I...uh..might've given him some NyQuil earlier, but would that have really made him act like this? Hold on" she said as she ran to grab the bottle. "lets see...side affects: dizziness; drowsiness; excitability; headache; loss of appetite; nausea; nervousness or anxiety; trouble sleeping; upset stomach; vomiting; weakness. Seek medical attention right away if any of these SEVERE side affects occur: hallucinations; seizures; severe dizziness, light headedness, or headache; stomach pain; tremor; trouble sleeping; vision changes; yellowing of skin or eyes."

"well I'm sure he's hallucinating, but that seems to be the only thing wrong with him ". As soon as Obi-wan finished his sentence Anakin took that moment to double over and vomit all over Obi-wans shoes. "you have got to be kidding me!"

"I guess now we can add vomiting to the list." Ahsoka said trying not to smile. Obi-wan just glared at her and then refocused his attention back onto Anakin.

"Come on Anakin, i think we need to go visit the healers wing." he said quietly holding out an arm, beckoning him forward. Anakins eyes got big as he stopped his mumbling suddenly looking very panicked.

"NO!" Anakin shouted as he stepped back, using the force he pushed the pair several feet back making them fall to the ground.

"Anakin be reasonable!" Obi-wan said as he sat up, this was getting very frustrating. 'wait, where did he go?', looking around there was no Anakin in sight. Looking back into Anakins room he found his answer to the missing Jedi, he was hiding under the covers. "Anakin get out from under their." pulling away the blanket he grabbed hold of one of his legs, intending to drag him out of bed. Anakin just held onto the bed and accomplished kicking Obi-wan in the gut with his free leg. Obi-wan looked positively angry. Unhooking his lightsaber from his belt he abruptly swung his arm and hit Anakin over the head with the metal handle as hard as he could. The effect was instant as Anakin slumped down, unconscious.

"I thought it was un-Jedi like to resort to violence." Ahsoka said from the doorway, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Only when necessary, Ahsoka, only when necessary." he laughed, picking up Anakin and slinging him over his shoulder. Anakin moaned in response and his eyes began to flutter open. 'perhaps i didn't hit him hard enough' Obi-wan thought to himself. Tightening his grip on Anakin in case he tried to escape, he just continued to walk.

"Ma..master?" Anakin croaked, only lifting his head slightly from where it it had been bouncing against Obi-wans back. "what happened? Where are we going?"

"Well you went a little... crazy, from the NyQuilAhsoka gave you and now were going to the healers wing." Anakin just sighed and continued to let himself be carried, arguing would do him no good. "I don't see why you continue to do this every time you get sick. If you had just admitted it from the start I'm sure you could have been healed by now." Obi-wan lectured.

"Ahsoka and I had it all under control, I would have been just fine, we didn't need the healers help." Anakin argued

"Oh? was that before or after you decided that a banana would help the republic defeat Count Dooku?"

"I...wait what?"

"You were hallucinating and thought that a banana was some special super weapon."

"I....well....it would have worked itself out!" Anakin pouted.

"Anakin your not a padawan anymore, you shouldn't be scared to visit the healers wing every time you get sick."

"I'm not scared! Anyways I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Isn't that what you said the last time?" Obi-wan said with an eye brow raised. They had finally reached the Healers wing and Obi-wan deposited Anakin in a bed. "I'll be back to check on you in the morning, be sure not to give the healers any trouble. That means no running away."

"That only happened once!" Anakin defended, remembering the time when he was 9 years old and had tried to escape from the healers wing by running away.

"Despite that, I expect to see you unmoved from this bed in the morning. Don't worry about Ahsoka, i'll take care of her while your away." he said assuringly. "Get some rest." Obi-wan said as he left.

"Goodnight master" Anakin said rolling onto his side. As soon as he saw his master had left he began to think to himself.

'hmm...' he thought, getting an idea as he found himself looking at an air vent in the wall.  
' I'm sure i could crawl out of here through that air vent up there, as soon as that Healer looks the other way'.

A mischevious smile crossed his face, a plan forming in his head. One way or another, he knew, he would get out of here.

THE END.

Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW =D

THE END

THE END


End file.
